Dance with Me
by Emily123321
Summary: Ella necesita aprender algo nuevo, y el... necesita cambiar su actitud.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola n.n todo bien? Jaja… Yo ando para el culo u.u Sinceramente, quisiera que toda de la p* escuela se terminara quemando o explotando, con Aurelio, Enzo, Lucas ahí dentro. Esos tres estúpidos de mier* me tienen las pelo… "**_**ovarios**_**" llenos, A PUNTO DE REBENTAR. Pero bueno, uno aprende a bancarlos, y si uno es un hijo de p* aprende a quererlos. Por mala suerte, yo no soy una hija de p* así que no me los banco y cada día quiero sacarles los ojos con mi porta mina, o simplemente cortarles los huevos para dárselo de comer a la "**_**putana**_**" de la profe; así estoy todos los días u.u**

… **Okey… ustedes son unos AMORES porque me escuchan… o leen, y ¡Por favor! Debe haber uno/a que me debe comprender ¿No? Debe comprender que: **

**-Las escuelas son una m*. **

**-Que los compañeros son unos boludos sin vida.**

**-Que la "querida" de mi presidenta dice: "**_**Ningún alumno puede ser expulsado de las escuelas**_**". **

**-Que los profes hay que quemarlos. **

**-De que cuando unos tiene una idea y está a punto de escribirla para una historia aparece otra p*, subiendo en unos de sus capítulos la misma idea que uno tenía. Y se le caga todo T.T **

**-Y que si uno está estresado… le puede contestar mal al taxista 9.9**

**-Y que uno se descarga en fanfiction ¿No? n.n**

**Quiero pedirle perdón a los únicos 1, 2 o 3 que me sigue que tenga historias sin terminar… TENGO UN BLOQUE! Y no puedo continuar ni aunque se me canten los hue… OVARIOS! Vivo en Deviantart, porque me encanta dibujar y toda esa mierda u.u**

**Bueno, esta historia se me ocurrió escuchando una canción, a las tres de la mañana, que es **_**Little Bad Girl **_**de **_**David Guetta **_**(TE AMO! x3).**

**Espero que les agrade, y que me entiendan un poco n.n**

_Capitulo 1_

Estaba sentada afuera de la sala del director, tenía los dedos entrelazados sobre sus piernas, su cabeza miraba el suelo y un pie de ella no paraba de moverse de los nervios ¿Por qué la habían llamado? Ella nunca había hecho nada, estaba en la lista de alumnos de honor, era abanderada, nunca tuvo llamadas de atención o de castigo.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos, quería salir de ahí, ya que si sonaba la campana todos saldrían de sus salones y ni bien la vieran a ella, empezarían a decir cosas, cosas que ella escuchaba… y que no eran agradables.

¿Por qué no agradable? Bueno, con las cosas de la lista de honor, abanderada, etc. Era muy obvio que ella… era una nerd. Pero no para exagerar ¿Traía unos lentes? Sí ¿Su cabello siempre estaba atado? Sí ¿Su ropa no era "corta" y "apretada"? ¡Sí! Pero… por eso no era una nerd… ¿O si?

Escuchó como se abría la puerta de la dirección, y ahí estaba el director, invitándola a pasar. Ella se paró del asiento, y sin decir ninguna palabra entró a la sala del director. Ella vio al director caminar hacia su asiento detrás del escritorio, donde tenía una foto de los mejores estudiantes de cada salón (ella incluida), varios papeles, su pluma y el teléfono que lo comunicaba con la preceptora.

Él la invitó a sentarse, ella obedeció. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el encontró las palabras indicadas para empezar su charla.

-Señorita Rose… Am, tenemos un problema.

-Señor director, yo no he hecho nada, es más, no sé si hice algo malo que daño a alguien, y si lo hice le pido que me perdone, señor director.- Habló rápidamente, eso era lo que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa, soltaba cosas sin pensarlo, aparte de que hacía el intento de poder respirar.

-¿Qué? No, no, Rose, no es nada de eso, tranquilícese, por favor.- La calmó rápidamente, notando como ella volvía a su estado normal.- Es sobre sus calificaciones.

-¿Qu- qué tienen de malo?- Preguntó preocupada.

-Como verá, todas sus notas son de nueves o diez, lo cual está más que perfecto, Señorita Rose. Pero… una de ellas, no es lo suficientemente alta para ingresar a las universidades que usted quiere.- Dijo preocupado, y ella sabía cual era "_educación física_". Esa materia que la venía atormentando desde que había ingresado en la secundaria. Él notó como ella ponía los codos en sus rodillas y bajaba la cabeza hasta poderla apoyarla en sus manos.

Era difícil, toda la vida de ella era ser la mejor estudiante y mejor escuela. Pero, ni aunque tuviera la mayoría de las notas con nueve o diez, no podría ingresar a esas escuelas que lo único que importa es estudiar y no fijarse en la apariencia de todos. Suspiró rendida, cosa que él notó.

-Señorita Rose, si tanto desea poder pasar esa materia, con la nota que usted espera, únase a un club.- Sugirió.

-No puedo.- Respondió bajito sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Usted sabe que los clubs de la escuela ya no admiten a más personas porque ya solo faltan tres meses para que terminen clases y… no encajo en ninguno.- Dijo aún más bajito, pero él la escuchó.

-Señorita Rosa, usted no me entiende. También puede ser uno que no sea un club de la escuela. Usted puede participar de actividades fuera de la escuela y que el profesor o profesora que enseñe, envíe a la escuela puntos extra por tus actividades y blah, blah, blah.

-… No lo sé, Director.- Habló sobándose el cuello, mirando para la pared. Y aunque no lo veía, sabía que el Director tenía esa cara de convencer, ya que para él, y que nunca lo decía, Rose era su alumna preferida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El director la había dejado salir de la escuela unos minutos antes de que tocara la campana, ya que él sabía que ella no podía aguantarse el estar aguantando las cosas que le decían a ella.

Amy salió de la puerta principal, encontrándose con su amiga, que a diferencia de ella no traía uniforme, ya que iba a una escuela pública; pero ambas eran amigas ya que eran vecinas de departamento y siempre se cruzaban cuando iban a casa. Su amiga era Rouge the Bat, una murciégalo muy hermosa que, además de ser su amiga súper-tetona y mayor que ella, era su consejera privada.

Ni bien la murciégalo la vio, saltó sobre ella, la agarró del brazo (como caminan los que recién se casan ¿No me digan que nunca se agarran así con sus amigas? ¿Nunca vieron a las abuelas, que con sus amigas caminan del brazo?) y empezó a hablar sobre un equidna que le gustaba mucho pero que era un cabeza hueca mientras caminaban a casa. Hasta que terminó de hablar del equidna, miró a su amiga.

-¿Y tú, Amy?- Preguntó con esa sonrisa llena de lápiz labial.

-Em… Rouge. Necesito que me recomiendes algo.

-¿Qué cosita?

-¿Hay algún lugar para hacer una actividad física que me ayude con la escuela?

-… Sí, creo que si.

-… ¿Segura?

-… ¡!¿¡!¿Por qué no vienes a baile conmigo¡!¡! – Preguntó alocadamente mientras saltaba frente de ella como una niña pidiendo un helado. Pero notó como su amiga mostraba esa cara de disgusto.

-¿Ba-bailar? Rouge tu sabes que yo… yo no sé… bailar.- Dijo viendo como su amiga la tiraba de la manga.

-Por favor, ninguna vez te vi bailar.

-¡Por eso! Mis pies son de tronco. Y yo no puedo.

-¡Y que importa! Puedes pedir clases aparte, que la profe te enseñe solamente a ti, o sino una clase conmigo, ya que es lo mismo. Y aunque hagas cualquier tontería, ella verá tu esfuerzo y te pondrá puntos.- Le dijo notando como a su amiga le entraba la curiosidad.

-Sigue hablando…- Pidió más detalles. Rouge empezó a caminar de espaldas si dejar de mirarla, diciéndole todos los detalles. Y cuando ella logró aceptar, Rouge directamente le dijo que para el día siguiente iba a estar inscrita.

**Continuara…**

**A Amy le espera una sorpresa xD…**

**Que les pareció, la continuaría, PERO SON LAS UNA DE LA MADRUGADA. Por favor, yo creo que esta historia la voy a poder continuar, pero no me dejen un review nomas, necesito inspiración (para decirlo de algún modo no xD). **

**See ya x3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holisss… perdón por el mal comportamiento, fue muy… (see e.e)Bueno, muchaaaaas gracias **_**aiiLoobeeiiu **_**por el review, gracias a vos estoy mejor. Bueno, aquí el cap numero 2**

_Capitulo 2:_

Se levanto otra vez antes que el despertador sonara, aun siendo sábado. Se puso su ropa deportiva, que le lograba tapar casi todo, pero a ella no le importaba; y por ultimo agarró sus gafas. Salió de su habitación hacia la cocina, y ahí estaba su mamá preparando el desayuno y su papá leyendo el periódico.

Fue a agarrar una de las botellas de agua del refrigerador, y se despidió de sus padres, y escuchando cuando salía las advertencias de su madre.

Se dirigió al departamento del al lado y golpeó la puerta varias veces, ya que pensaba que Rouge aun estaría durmiendo. Estuvo alrededor de diez minutos tocando, antes de que Rouge saliera, con la cara de no querer madrugar, con ese maquillaje que le disimulaba las ojeras y su ropa deportiva que le dejaba ver casi todo el cuerpo.

Ambas salieron del edificio y Rouge empezó a caminar, con Amy detrás de ella, hacia el salón de baile. De vez en cuando la murciégalo miraba a su amiga, ella estaba mirando todo a su alrededor recordando todas las calles, esperaba que lo del baile le hiciera mejor, es decir, sería un milagro que Amy lograra abrirse un poco con esto.

Llegaron al salón de baile, desde fuera parecía como un negocio muy pequeño, pero cuando entraron había muchas habitaciones, todas con el piso de madera, espejos enormes en las paredes y estéreos con parlantes es cada pared. Se puso nerviosa, ya que muchos de los que bailaban parecían profesionales. Rouge llevó a Amy hasta el cuarto número tres, pero antes de entrar, salió la profesora de baile.

Amy se escondió detrás de Rouge ni bien la vio, de alguna forma le había dado miedo con solo mirarla. La profesora las invitó a pasar obviando la acción de Amy. Rouge habló con la profesora, explicándole que ella era Amy y del porque estaba aquí.

Amy, por su parte, miraba todo el salón, era bastante amplio, todo estaba impecable y había otra habitación que seguro era el vestidor. Miró a la profesora ni bien esta la llamó.

-Entonces, Rose ¿Usted no tiene ninguna experiencia con danza?

-… No- Respondió avergonzada.

-Bueno, tendrá mucho tiempo para aprender, porque para fin de año tendrá que demostrar que logró aprender algo.- Explicó, viendo como Amy ponía esa cara de miedo.- Ah, ese no es el verdadero problema, usted no puede bailar con la señorita Rouge.

-¡¿Por qué!

-Porque Rouge no va al mismo colegio que usted.

-¿Solo por eso?

-Sí.- Dijo así nomás.- La verdad, creo que hay un muchacho que va a su escuela…

En eso, entra al cuarto un erizo azul, ignorándolas a ella, con esa actitud arrogante; dejó su mochila en el suelo y empezó a caminar hacia los vestidores, Amy, al verlo, lo reconoció enseguida. Era el chico de intercambio del otro salón. Se desesperó enseguida y se escondió otra vez detrás de Rouge, con la esperanza de que él no la viera. Rouge notó eso, y giró la cabeza para verla.

-¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó de forma picarona viendo como su amiga agachaba la cabeza.

-Es un chico de intercambio del otro salón.- Respondió bajito, tapándose la cabeza con su campera y ocultándose un poco más en ella.

-¿Y por qué estás tan nerviosa? Es solo un chico cualquiera.

-…

Rouge no había recibido respuesta por parte de ella, solamente veía como Amy se ocultaba cada vez más; hasta que rápidamente supo de que se trataba. Ese erizo era el que siempre jugaba en los campos de deporte de la escuela de Amy; cuando ella y Amy iban para casa, se podía ver a ese muchacho entrenando en los campos deportivos, y a Amy mirando al lado contrario de donde él estaba, siempre disimuladamente.

-Amy… no me digas que…

-¡No lo digas!- Medio gritó, sin llamar la atención.

-Ah, si. Ese es el joven del cual le estaba hablando, señorita Rose.- Dijo la profesora pero paró al ver a Amy muy escondida detrás de Rouge.- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó, Amy miró detrás del hombro de Rouge.

-Estoy bi-bien…- Respondió ocultando su rostro otra vez.

-Son nervios.- Respondió Rouge, aún sorprendida por lo de recién.

-Ok, casualmente, el joven the Hedgehog, está en una situación un tanto parecida a la de usted. A él le resulta casi imposible estudiar, así que el director de su escuela le dijo que si lograba unirse a otro club de deportes, y lo aprobaba, no tendría problemas en conseguir una beca, pese a sus notas; así que solamente pudo conseguir esto.- Explicó la profesora.- Déjenme un momento con el señor the Hedgehog para aclarar algunas cosas.- Y fue con él ni bien salió de los vestuarios.

Rouge yo dio la media vuelta, viendo a Amy, tapada bajo su campera, mirando hacia abajo, roja como tomate.

-Amy, esta bien, cálmate.

-No puedo, me va a hacer bailar con él.

-¿Y que tiene? Tal vez consigas una oportunidad.- Respondió de forma divertida.

-Cállate, quiero irme.

-No, quédate calmada, nena. Yo estoy acá.

-Pero no quiero, es… vergonzoso.

-Ya, todo va a salir bien, no es para tanto.- La relajó y se fue a sentar en la banca, dejando a su amiga en medio de la habitación alterada.

-¡No, Rouge! ¡No me dejes!- Susurró entre dientes, pero su amiga no le hiso caso, era obvio que lo hacía a propósito. Pero, para antes de que se diera cuenta, el chico estaba frente a ella, mirándola con esa cara de como si hubiera visto algo raro. Ella se alteró y se tapó un poco más con su campera. Se había dado cuenta que era más alto que ella y que, con solo ver sus brazos, era un chico fuerte.

Rouge puso su mano en su frente, esa niña era demasiado tímida, se ponía nerviosa con solo tener a un muchacho frente a ella; quería ir y darle unos cuantos sacudones, pero prefería que ella se arreglara sola.

-Hey, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el erizo, dejando a ella más alterada de lo que nunca había estado en toda su vida.

**Continuara…**

**Ahhhhhh! FLOJERA DE ESCRIBIIIIIR ! Coooomo estuvo? Por el amor a Dios, déjenme aunque sea uno o dos reviews no me dejen colgada. Muchas gracias **_**aiiLoobeeiiu **_**por el review, me sirvió muchísimo :3**

**See ya x3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooo, Todo okey? Todo okey… bueno, acá estamos, en la radio Fanfiction Arg xDDD. Bueno, tardé? **

**Bueno, antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a **_**Ana Alejandra**_**, **_**aiiLoobeeiiu**_** y a **_**Guest, Guest y Guest **_**xDDD por los reviews. Me alegraron mucho muchote para seguir, graciaaas =3 **

**Acá está el cap. Número 3…**

_Capitulo3:_

Es decir ¿Qué demonios se supone que debería decir ahora? Ese muchacho, extremadamente guapo, estaba frente a ella esperando su respuesta; y ella lo único que lograba hacer era esconderse bajo su campera y ponerse más roja con cada minuto que pasaba. Tenía ganas de lanzarse contra Rouge y gritarle miles de cosas por haberla metido en ese lío, pero tampoco quería que él y la profe pensaran que ella era una caníbal.

Esos pocos segundos parecían años, jamás había sentido **pánico**, **vergüenza **y **alteración** tan fuerte en su vida, y todo eso era por aquel estúpido y encantador erizo azul que ni ella conocía del todo; que lindo fin de semana. A los pocos minutos había decidido quitarse la campera, de poco a poco, obvio que sin dejar de mirar abajo.

-¿Ya podemos empezar?- Escuchó como el erizo azul preguntaba ya cansado de esperar. Ella por su parte asintió.- De acuerdo, ¿Qué sabes bailar?

En ese momento, Rouge puso sus dos manos en la cabeza, esto parecía una película de suspenso, ya sabía como Amy se debía sentir en ese momento.

-Joven the Hedgehog, ya le había explicado que ella no tiene ninguna experiencia con baile.- Le explicó la profe sentada al lado de Rouge.

-Entonces, empecemos con lo simple.

-¿Lo simple?- Preguntó Amy confundida.

-¿Si sabes lo que es lo simple? ¿No?- Preguntó extrañado por la pregunta de ella. Pero otra vez, no recibió ninguna respuesta.- Está bien… entonces con algo suave.

Sin que Amy se hubiera dado cuenta, la música ya había empezado y Sonic había tomado sus dos manos, entrelazando sus dedos. Él dio un paso a la dirección de ella, y Amy retrocedió torpemente. La paciencia del erizo se estaba acabando, **ella no sabía bailar! **Pero Amy tampoco lo estaba disfrutando, se supone que él sabe que ella no está acostumbrada a esto, **pero él se lo hacía difícil! **

-Oh, por favor; afloja el culo!- Gritó sin pensarlo, pero Amy, como cualquier chica, se separó de él de golpe, más roja que el futuro novio de Rouge.

-Eres un… desgraciado!

-Hasta mi abuela se mueve mejor que tú!

- ¿Entonces por qué no bailas con ella? A ver si así puedes pasar de año!- Se la devolvió acomodándose los lentes.

-No es mi culpa de que seas dos pies izquierdos para bailar.

Rouge sabía que Amy era de las chicas que prefieren relajarse y no discutir, pero está vez era diferente. La murciélago se paró y agarró a Amy por la espalda y le tapó la boca con la otra mano.

-Jeje, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, volveremos el lunes profesora.- Se despidió la murciélago llevando a las rastras a Amy hacia la salida; dejando a la profesora confundida por la escena y al erizo con la mala impresión de que ellas volverían.

Una vez fuera, Rouge le dio varios sacudones haciendo que se calmara.

-Ya, Rouge!- Se quejó.

-¿Estás loca?

-No, no, no, no, no, no. **Él es el que está loco!** Es un completo…-

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices!- La paró Rouge, retomando el camino a casa con Amy.- Aunque… a mi me pareció divertido.

-Cállate.

-Estabas muy roja allá, no sé si era por vergüenza o por rabia.

-Estoy muerta, no quiero volver allá y que él me diga cosas otra vez.

-Amor mío, tú ni siquiera sabes como es lo básico. Se aprende a bailar con amigos.

-Tú eres mi única amiga.

-Y yo aprendí a bailar en los clubes de los centros, nena.- Por un momento, Rouge paró y miró a Amy, la eriza ya sabía en que estaba pensando su amiga.

-No, Rouge.

-¡Por favoooooooor! ¡Te va a gustar!

-Eso mismo dijiste con la clase de baile.

-Pero en los clubes todo el mundo está bailando, nadie te va a decir nada.

-No me gustan esos lugares porque hay mucha gente y la mayoría son degenerados.

-Eso depende con quién te juntes ¡Pooooorfaaaaaaaa~!

**Continuara…**

**Ya lo sé, muy corto, soy mala BD… xD Pero no tenía inspiración **

**See ya x3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiiii TTOTT, estaba de vacaciones de invierno y que pasó… No había internet en el croto departamento TTOTT Una maldita semana sin Fanfiction y Deviantart -.- Así que, logré de algún modo escribir esto n.n Este capitulo fue inspirado en la canción **_**Falling in Love **_**de **_**Usher **_**(PAPITO TE AMO, TE AMO! 3)**

_Capitulo: 3_

Rouge le fue suplicando por todo el camino que saliera a bailar esa noche con ella, pero seguro que la pobre ya quería pegarse un tiro, se puso de rodillas, puso cara de perrito, le tironeó del atuendo varias veces pero aún sin conseguir nada.

Llegaron al departamento, y aun subiendo las escaleras, Rouge le seguía suplicando una y otra vez lo mismo. Amy sacó las llaves de su departamento y, ya cansada de Rouge, se dio la media vuelta, se acomodó los lentes y tomó aire.

-¡Como quieras! Pero yo elegiré mi atuendo.- Dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta de golpe en la cara de Rouge, dejándola con esa sensación de triunfo.

Amy fue a su habitación con pasos pesados y la madre notó eso.

-Cariño ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó llamando la atención de Amy.

-Sí, mamá… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me dejarías salir con Rouge esta noche?

-¿Esta noche?- La madre seguía lavando los platos sin mirarla, pero Amy sabía que ella quería más detalles.

Amy apartó una silla de la mesa y se sentó en ella; y comenzó con toda su explicación de todo el embrollo en que se había metido, obvio que con la madre sin mirarla siguiendo con lo suyo. Una vez que terminó con sus explicaciones su mamá se dio la vuelta secándose las manos.

-Déjame hablar con tu padre.- Le dijo su mamá con su sonrisa habitual y agarró su teléfono y Amy, por su parte, fue hacia su habitación.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, la había despertado las llaves del padre, se levantó con pereza y despacio salió de su "santuario". Lo saludó y le hiso la misma pregunta que le había hecho a su mamá, pero solo recibió la respuesta "_Te quiero en casa antes de las doce_" y "_ponte ropa adecuada_"; eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, aunque según su ánimo, llegaría más temprano de lo que podría esperar.

Una vez lista se despidió de sus padres y se encontró a Rouge en la puerta. La murciégalo la miró como si esto fuera un chiste, Amy llevaba unos jeans y una remera roja que le lograba tapar su parte trasera y sus lentes y **nada más!**

Amy la miró y dio un paso para atrás, no le gustaba como Rouge estaba vestida, aunque ya era muy común en ella, ropa ajustada y corta, no se podía cambiar nada en ella.

Después de una gran "charla" decidieron ir al club nocturno que Rouge había mencionado. Pasaban por el centro, Amy muy cerca de Rouge por miedo a los chicos que pasaban por ahí; Rouge, por su parte, se sentía alagada y muy orgullosa por los piropos que le decían los chicos de ahí; y Amy solo rodaba los ojos.

Llegaron al club, parecía un edificio antiguo con dos columnas de piedras blancas, la puerta era alta y de madera, estaba totalmente abierta con dos hombres con trajes negros y lentes asegurando de quienes eran los que entraban al club. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Amy fue una terraza, al estilo antiguo, que estaba en el segundo piso del club, ya que ahí no había nadie sería un lindo lugar para esconderse de vez en cuando.

Los guardias les dieron el paso cuando vieron a Rouge, Amy pudo pasar de suerte, si no conocía a la murciélago era muy obvio que ni la hubieran dejado poner un pie en ese lugar. Ni bien entraron Rouge vio a su amiga que tenía esa cara de **Y esto qué es? **Claramente se podía notar que era su primera vez. La música bien alta, un numeroso grupo de gente que bailaba en la pista, humo de los cigarrillos y las máquinas de humo. Muchas luces de distintos colores, y el olor a distintas bebidas provenientes de la barra de bebidas.

-Muy bien ¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó Rouge entusiasmada por el lugar.

-… Pues…- Amy no tenía palabras, era demasiado para ella; y vio a un hombre borracho que era sacado de una patada del club por uno de los guardias de seguridad. Amy solo tragó saliva, no podía decirle nada a Rouge, ya que era el lugar preferido de su amiga, así que solo dio una sonrisa falsa.-… muy bonito.

-Jaja, sabía que te gustaría. Bueno, te dejo a tu suerte.

-¿Qué! ¿Por qué?

-Porque ahí está Knuckles ¿O quieres escucharme decir muchas de las "babosadas" que a ti no te gustan?

-… Me arreglo yo solita.- Respondió nerviosa acomodándose los lentes viendo como su amiga se daba la media vuelta y caminaba hacia el pobre equidna moviendo las caderas (Más de lo usual).

Amy solo rio y miró hacia la pista de baile y logró ver unas espinas azules, se acercó un poco más con su curiosidad y si, era aquel erizo el cual había una "pequeña" discusión esa misma mañana. Él estaba bailando con unas chicas que seguramente ni conocía, y lo hacía muy cerca de ella. Amy simplemente frunció el ceño y se fue de la pista de baile a las escaleras con los puños cerrados, alejándose de donde la había dejado su compañera y donde había visto a aquel erizo azul.

Fue por todo el club, que tenía demasiadas puertas, pero ella solamente quería ir a esa terraza donde no había nadie y donde podía serenarse un poco.

Llegó a esa terraza, donde aún se podía escuchar la música_, _pero muy despacio.Puso sus manos en la baranda y miró alrededor, no era muy distinto a la vista de su departamento.

Pensó por un momento y miró a su alrededor de que enserio no hubiera nadie a la vista. Y solo por curiosidad intentó hacer uno de los cuantos pasos de baile que había visto en la pista pero paró rápidamente al casi tropezar.

-Soy una vergüenza para esto.- Habló para sí misma nerviosamente.

-Sí lo eres, ese pensamiento no es tan errado.- Le habló una voz a unos pasos de su espalda. Giró su cara lentamente y roja de vergüenza para ver a un erizo color negro con franjas rojas, estaba vestido con unos pantalones y una chaqueta negra, y una remera roja (**Y sus zapatillas ustedes saben cuales son n.n**). Amy solo se puso roja, otra vez, pero de rabia.

-Que educado.

-Lo lamento si te herí, hoy no fue mi día.- Se disculpó repentinamente, dejando a Amy con la sensación de que debía ser algún bipolar.

-Igual no estás muy equivocado, yo no sé bailar.- Se tranquilizó.

-Hmp, simplemente no te moviste como debías, estabas muy tensa, se supone que hay que relajarse al bailar.

-Eso no me sirve de mucho.- Respondió nerviosa.

-Haber si esto si.- Dijo acercándose a Amy, agarró las manos de ella rápidamente, nada más que respetando el espacio personal y no siendo tan provocativo como lo había hecho Sonic.

Le empezó a indicar paso a paso de como y cuando tenía que moverse; también le decía las partes que tenía que relajar y como ponerse en posición. Amy no entendía, no sabía su nombre y ni habían pasado 2 minutos y le estaba enseñando a ella, sin ningún motivo, a bailar. Pero si entendía que, de algún modo, estaba un poco más cómoda al estar bailando con ese erizo, ya que era más tranquilo y paciente que Sonic y le ayudaba bastante.

Una vez que ella logró dominar esos pasos comenzó la canción (_**Falling in love, Usher x3**_) y Amy puso en práctica lo aprendido, empezaron a bailar correctamente.

-Entonces ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó el erizo haciendo que ella diera una vuelta.

- Hmm, Amy Rose ¿Y tú?- Preguntó.

El erizo en un movimiento, hiso que sus rostros quedaran cerca. Amy lo miró por un momento de cerca, no había notado que sus ojos eran rojos y su mirada era seria, eso le había llamado la atención rápidamente. Él se acercó a su oreja y habló.

-Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog.

**Continuara…**

**Quiero 100 reviews o no lo continuo… xD mentira. Apareció Shadow n/ / / /n Que les pareció? Muchaaaas gracias por los reviews TTOTT waaa~ Los quiero mucho. Dejen reviews :D**

**See ya x3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaaaaaa todo bien? Yo bn, bn… casi, bueno es muy raro… no importa xD ok, perdoooooooooooooooon por tardar TTOTT pero estoy un poquiiiiito… ****DEMASIADO ****ocupada con la escu, pero tengo que aguantar hasta diciembre…**

**Bueno, antes que nada, ****CUANTOS REVIEWS, OMG!**** (Soné como esas chetas de mi salón ) ~ 9u9… me voy a meter en problemas, se supone que debo estudiar para tres pruebas xD**

**Bueno acá está el cap. 5**

_Capitulo: 5_

Salió del club con Rouge ni bien el reloj marcó las 11:50; y en el camino Rouge le iba gritando a su amiga muchas cosas por haberla sacado de ahí tan temprano, según ella _"la fiesta se estaba poniendo interesante"_, pero entre sus gritos, su amiga rosada no le contestaba de la misma manera, es más, _ni la miraba_; simplemente Amy no despegaba la vista del suelo con esa cara bien roja y esa sonrisa de una soñadora pelotuda… y si veía bien, creía que sus anteojos estaban empañados.

Rouge le empezó a intentar llamar la atención varias veces, pero ella seguía ahí como un maldito zombi, caminaba despacio y con cada paso su cara se volvía más roja. Rouge se enojó, ya que seguramente ésta había hecho algo mientras ella estaba con aquel guapísimo equidna. Ya cansada de tanto insistir y no tener ninguna respuesta, Rouge alzó la mano y le pego una "leve" bofetada a su amiga. Con éxito la había sacado de su trance, pero lo siguiente que recibió fueron algunas gotitas de cristal que salían de los ojos de Amy.

Hay, no, eso era lo que le estaba pasando, su hermanita pequeñita estaba llorando y ella le vino a pegar una bofetada sin haberlo notado antes.

-Emm , Amy ¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó, dejando a Amy con esa cara de **¿!Y me lo preguntas?!**, pero lo que la murciélago recibió fue una bofetada de la eriza.

-¡!¡Me pegaste, tonta¡!

-¡!¿?Se puede saber qué cosa te pasó allá adentro?¡!- Rouge agarró a Amy de una de sus mejillas y comenzó a tirar de ella para arriba y para abajo una y otra vez, pero la eriza se liberó de su agarre.

-¡!No pasó nada¡!

-¡!¿?Segura¿?¡! A mi no me agradan la gente que miente!

-Mira si tú no me has mentido- dijo aparte sobándose su mejilla.- No pasa nada Rouge.

-Bueno... ¿Qué estuviste haciendo allá? ¿Estabas con alguien? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es guapo o es una perra?- Preguntó nuevamente con la cara de **la verdad o te mato**.

-Em, no estaba con nadie, Rouge… además encontré un rinconcito que me quedó cómodo.- Mintió con esa sonrisa falsa.

-Seeee, claro.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y viendo como su amiga sacaba las llaves de su departamento.

-No-nos vemos.- Dijo la eriza, con miedo de su amiga, cerrando la puerta.

**-.-.-.-.-**

El domingo se había pasado rápidamente, y así, otra vez a la escuela; y para la buena suerte de Amy, Rouge no se quería levantar, así que otra vez tendría que ir a la "cárcel" sola, pero obviamente sin sacarse de la mente lo que había pasado en ese club la otra noche con ese erizo.

Unas cuadras antes de la preparatoria, y con una Amy sonrojada por no dejar de pensar en ese erizo, se veía que la cantidad de alumnos comenzaba a aumentar ni bien se acercaba al edificio y ni bien se adentró a la multitud, escuchaba como la mayoría empezaron a hacer comentarios.

Eso era lo que siempre le pasaba, no sabía si era su imaginación o no, pero creía que era muy obvio que hablaban sobre ella, aunque podrían estar hablando de otra cosa. Y si ella los acusaba de frente, ellos le decían siempre que no o "¿Por qué estaríamos hablando de ti?" o "no vengas con estupideces" y ella siempre quedaba como una completa estúpida por no saber hablar; por eso nunca les dirigía la palabra, para no ser avergonzada.

Entró por la puerta principal ignorando a la mayoría, miró en su reloj aún faltaban varios minutos para que tocara el timbre, así que caminó con paso acelerado por los pasillos hasta la sala de consejo de estudiante, donde solamente se encontraban los alumnos que eran delegados o presidentes de la escuela, el único lugar donde había gente decente y donde ella se sentía más cómoda (ya que era la presidenta gracias a sus notas).

Amy entró y se encontró con Miles, un zorrito, unos años más joven que ella, que además era el vicepresidente del colegio. Por lo que la eriza veía, el pequeño zorro estaba con varios papeles corriendo de un lado para el otro rápidamente.

-Dame eso.- Dijo Amy con una sonrisa, agarrando el informe que Miles tenía.- ¿Qué es lo que se te complica?- Preguntó viendo como el zorrito se dirigía a ella con otras carpetas.

-Lo que dice el cuarto párrafo, presidenta.- Dijo mirando como Amy se acomodaba los lentes mientras leía el informe.

-Yo me encargo de este, mejor ordena esos archivos de los estantes, por favor.- Ordenó yendo a su escritorio.

El zorrito comenzó con lo que le había pedido Amy, pero a los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a aquel erizo azul con una enorme sonrisa. Sonic se abalanzó hacia Miles y con una de sus manos le empezó a desordenar la cabellera.

-¡!Hey, Tails! ¡¿Dónde estuviste todo el fin de semana!? Nos aburrimos sin tu presencia.- Gritaba el erizo sin dejar ir al zorrito, y también sin darse cuenta que la Amy estaba en la misma sala, armando un escandalo en el lugar.

-¡!So-Sonic, Sonic¡! ¡!Ya déjame, a la presidenta no le gusta los alborotos!- Medio gritó Miles saliendo del agarre del erizo.

-¿La presidenta? ¿Y dónde se supone que está la tal presidenta?

-Sonic, por favor, sal de aquí.- Le suplicaba su amigo.

-No me voy hasta que me digas donde está.- Le sacó la lengua el erizo a su compañero, era obvio que estaba aburrido.

-Sonic…

-Tranquilo, si se enoja yo la calmo.- Habló con todo el orgullo del mundo.

-Sonic, ella no es una persona que se seduzca con facilidad.

-Solo dime donde está... ¿O es que la quieres para ti solito?- Preguntó en un tono burlón tirando de una de las orejas de su pequeño amigo.

-¡Cla- claro que no! ¡Ella está ahí!- Dijo rápidamente el sonrojado zorrito señalando el escritorio de la presidenta y el erizo giró la cabeza hacia el dicho lugar…

**Continuara… (buajajajajajaa~!)**

… **Waaaaaaa~! Muchas, muchas, muuuuuuuuchas pero muchotaaas Gracias por los montones de reviews TTOTT! Me emocion'e co tantos reviews waaaaa~**

**Bueno, perdón por no escribir… la escuela me tiene hasta el cuello. No tengo ni la menor idea si va a ser Shadamy o un Sonamy (no se ni como será el final del fic, ya que todo sale así nomás xD), ummm... yo tengo una situación igual, no tengo idea de como bailar, tengo pies de ganso (y mis amigas me quieren hacer bailar para la fiestas de 15 de ellas... es obvio que estoy muerta T.T) Perdon si los caps. No son largos, la inspiración se desvanece rápidamente -.-**

**Me dio un poquito tu comentario Sa**_**mantha 3**_**, esa amenaza no me va a dejar dormir x'D**

**Bueno…**

**See ya x3**__


End file.
